


Family Ties

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A glimpse at the beginning of the day at Ron & Hermione's home.*Missing Moment from the epilogue ofHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows*Ship: Ron & Hermione





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** _A/N: Many thanks to my good friend queenb23 for her encouragement and wonderful pre-beta work. Also a special thanks to my beta, the amazing belovedranger, for her valuable suggestions that helped make this story better._
> 
> Dedicated to my good friend pili204 as an early birthday gift. A friend like you means the world to me :)
> 
> Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are appreciated. :)

  _Click_

_“Good Morning, folks! Welcome to the 'Radio Rock Stage' with Lee Jordan. You’re listening to the best radio show from-”_

_Thud_

__“Bloody clock! Can’t be eight already!”

Ron switched off the alarm clock with a vigorous knock and lay down again. He felt his wife stirring at his side, and he knew that it was pointless to try to get back to sleep again. He saw through his half-closed eyes that Hermione was stretching her arms. She smiled at him, guessing he was full awake.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. It’s time for another busy day at the Granger-Weasley home, and today is a special one. Are you ready?”

Ron grinned at Hermione and wondered how she could be so energetic every day. She was always amazing and had such enthusiasm about the things she loved. Like everything related with their children.

_Our masterpieces.  
_  
"Good morning, love." He gazed at her fondly, imagining nuzzling a bit longer against her warm and nicely curved body before having to face the Weasleys' usual organized chaos. "Are we allowed five more minutes...?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow playfully and got closer to Ron. Then she gave him a peck on his lips and nuzzled into his body. Ron winked and kissed her bare shoulder.

“Sure, five minutes won’t hurt anyone, and I love being like this before getting up." Hermione looked at him while she played with her nightgown’s strap between her fingers. "By the way, I got an owl from Ginny last night. They will meet us at Kings Cross. Harry said he has some requests for the shop from the Auror Department.”

Ron nodded and kissed her head. It had been a hard time for Ron when he decided to take care of Fred's part of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, after his death. Ron and George got closer than they ever had been and helped each other after such a terrible loss for the Weasleys .

George had thought of giving up on the business, but Ron couldn’t let his brother give up on his cherished dream. Fred wouldn’t have liked his twin doing that. After some long evening talks at the Burrow, George had accepted Ron’s help. And Ron had discovered how much he liked everything about the Weezess' business and had taken it on as a priority to build a career of his own.

The shop was very successful, and they expanded it to also offer very useful kinds of products like supplies for Auror activities. They had requests from all over the magical world.

As Ron remembered how his career had started, he happily enjoyed those little minutes alone with his wife. He smiled to himself when he considered what they likely would do a couple of hours later.

Rose, Ron and Hermione’s first born, was attending her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron was glad, even though he felt like he was missing her already due to her upcoming absence.

Ron was very used to having his girl around, and he knew he and Hermione would be anxious for Christmas time to get their family together again, even if only for a couple of days. In times like these, Ron understood very well why his parents gave him and his siblings the famous Weasley hugs that embarrassed them often... but how good they always were at sharing.

Rose’s excitement was huge when they went to Diagon Alley earlier in the week to buy her books. It was difficult to say who was more excited, Rose or Hermione.

Rose had auburn curly hair, brown eyes and the famous Weasley freckles. She was very clever (already reading at the age of four) and had both the Weasley temper and sense of humour in all their glory. Her passion for Quidditch (she'd been flying since age five) made Ron burst in pride and Hermione playfully roll her eyes - while muttering about how alike she and her father were.

When Rose got her letter from Hogwarts, Ron felt as proud as he'd felt when she had shown for the first time at the age of three that she was a witch. It had happened when Rose didn’t want to eat the vegetable soup Hermione had prepared for her dinner, and she cried hard while looking at the soup bowl intensely.

It had exploded and spread double the amount of soup that the bowl contained everywhere.

Ron never had seen Hermione so happy over a messy kitchen table. She'd been laughing, her hair soaked in soup. She had taken Rose in her arms and hugged her and Ron, too, who had his shirt soaked in soup.

Ron’s train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard Hermione question, “A Sickle for my husband’s thoughts?”

Ron caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Remember when Rosie showed magic for the first time? I won't forget the look on your face... or her surprised and frightened look!”

Hermione smiled enthusiastically. “I remember it so well too. And the funny thing was she didn’t cry again about eating the soup. I think our barmy look of happiness worked on her, and she decided to like vegetable soup ever since then. Not the same thing for Hugo though. Remember, he had to burst Scorpius’s Bludger at the Hogsmeade children’s park in _his_ first display of magic.”

They laughed and Hermione laid her head down on Ron’s chest. He didn’t move; that really felt so good. He never got enough of feeling Hermione’s warmth against his skin.

Hugo, their youngest, would go to Hogwarts in two years, and it was already legendary how he was like his uncles George and Fred with regards to jokes and pranks.

His friendship with Fred, George’s son, was something very touching and also powerful. And it was a constant worry to Ron and Hermione. The two boys were much too creative for their own good and a constant headache to Ron’s mother every time they spent their days at the Burrow while their parents were working.

Hugo was very tall for his age. He had brown hair, and his eyes were the same blue as Ron’s. He was getting his primary classes at home, being taught by Hermione and Ginny.

Both women shared a schedule with regards to their children’s classes, because it was easier for Hermione with her job at Department for the Regulation and Control of Creatures and for Ginny at _The Daily Prophet_ as Senior Quidditch correspondent, as well.

Hugo liked having classes together with his cousin, Lily, who was his age and Harry and Ginny’s youngest child. Hermione and Ginny had given classes to Albus, Rose, and James and were successful with them as well. Albus was going to attend his first year at Hogwarts along with Rose, and James, Harry and Ginny’s firstborn, was attending his second year.

Hermione left Ron’s arms reluctantly. “We have to go, Ron. There are a couple of things to do yet, even though I bet Rosie has her bag filled with everything she needs.”

Ron sat up in bed and stretched his arms. “Yeah, glad she inherited my good looks and your brains.”

Hermione playfully tapped Ron’s arm. “Ron! Are you suggesting that I’m not good looking anymore? You used to say I was, before we got married. Should I start using a beauty potion?”

Ron laughed and hugged her. "Course not, love. You know that to me, you’re the most beautiful woman from the magical and Muggle worlds. So my love, tell me what you need me to do to help you?”

Hermione pretended she was thinking hard and then said, using a softer tone, “Can you make breakfast, please? It would allow me to take care of the baths and clothes. Oh and besides, I have to drag Hugo from bed too. He’s worse than you!”

Ron winked. "Ah, he’s as good looking as you, but he has _my_ brains. So another complete treat, for your sake.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn’t avoid a smile. “I think I’ve proved to everyone how I’m crazy about challenges... and how the best one was loving a Weasley man and building a family with him.”

Ron grinned and looked for a t-shirt to wear. “Yeah. And we've got the best children, haven’t we? Speaking of children... in two years, we are going to have the house empty most of the time. So, Mrs. Weasley, what about the third child option we spoke of a long time ago?”

Hermione’s eyes beamed, but she answered in the usual matter of fact tone she used to speak about that subject, which always amused Ron. “Yeah and maybe you could become the first pregnant wizard? I promise I will help you, though.”

Both laughed, and Ron put a lock of Hermione’s hair behind her ear. ”Just teasing you, even though I wouldn’t mind and neither would you. I know that. You know that I would help as much as I could, as always. Now I’m going to make my children’s favourite breakfasts: waffles for my girl, pancakes for my boy. Because a Weasley only is at his best when his stomach is full.”

Hermione shook her head, smiling, and they stepped out from their room.

*~*~*~*~*

“Hugo, I told you that I’m going to write you about all the Hogwarts stuff. Mum would have kittens if you flew on your broom to Hogwarts to see me. It’s sweet, but dangerous. Promise you won’t do that, please?”

Hugo looked at his sister from his seat at the kitchen table next to her and nodded, his blue eyes brighter while he smiled at her and whispered back, “Okay, sis. But even James said my broom is powerful enough to make a flight into Hogwarts.”

Rose snorted. "You don’t want to believe everything James tells you. He’s such a tease.”

Ron avoided laughing when he approached the table and put two plates with the waffles and pancakes next to his children’s pumpkin juice glasses.

“You know, not only your mother would have kittens. Your father would suffer a heart attack, and you wouldn’t want that, Hugo. Yeah, I heard everything. Both of you have to improve the whisper tone of your talk.”

Rosie and Hugo blushed. Ron felt amused while he put a pancake on his own plate. “Because probably there will be kittens for parking our car in that Muggle street, and there will be enough kittens for a single day. But please do not say anything to your mother, okay?”

Rosie and Hugo laughed, relieved because that was the usual : Ron’s kind of silent agreement between him and his children for Hermione to be spared from another crazy plan from Hugo’s mind. Ron took a large bite on his pancake and winked at them.

Hermione entered the kitchen and sat beside Ron. She took a waffle on her plate and looked curiously at Rose and Hugo, who kept laughing and whispering between them. “What were you talking about?”

Ron took some moments to swallow the pancake piece – as Hermione rolled her eyes – and explained. “Only telling them again how memorable mine and Harry’s trip to Hogwarts in Dad’s old Ford Anglia in our second year was.”

Rose’s eyes beamed. “I’m so curious to see all these places you, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny have spoken about. There are so many things to learn; I wish I could be there already!”

Then her cheeks turned pink. “Of course, I will miss you so much. Can’t wait for Christmas already.”

Hermione and Ron exchanged a wise look, and Ron squeezed Hermione’s hand in his. Hermione reached out and grabbed Rose’s hands in hers.

“We know, sweetie, we will be fine. All Dad and I want is that you do well with your studies and have so much fun. The best days of my life were spent at Hogwarts, and I’m sure you will love it too.”

Rose stood up and placed a kiss on Hermione’s cheek and then on Ron’s. Then she got close to her brother and gave him a hug, which surprised him but made him feel pleased, judging by the grin on Hugo’s face.

“As I said, I’m going to write you three times a week. Could you do me a favour, please? Promise to take care of my owl every time she makes a delivery? Bubbles likes those snacks Uncle Charlie sent from Romania to Uncle George, for future requests at the shop. So it will be easy getting them for her.”

Hugo grinned. “No worries, Rosie. I will also ask Uncle George to give me a special potion for her feathers, for she-"

Rose retorted, “Don’t do that! Last time Uncle George gave a potion to our pets, Crookshanks’s tail was totally hairless for three months!”

Everyone laughed, and the owl’s potion was forgotten when Rose spoke about what she was most curious about : classes at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at Ron, who smiled back while he prepared to bite another piece of his pancake.

Ron knew that they would miss those bickering moments between their children, but each moment of their children’s lives leading towards a long and happy future was all that Ron and Hermione wanted for them.

It was worth each hard and sad moment Ron and Hermione had to live through before they, along with Harry, got the peace they looked for in the magical world years ago.

It was worth each moment Ron and Hermione had to wait until they got together.

A new world was open to the next generation of Weasleys and Potters, for they could become the wizards and witches that the magical world needed to keep the peace.

 

 


End file.
